Get to the Firefly, Lads!
by KingdomOfThomond
Summary: Immediately after a round on ctf 2fort, the RED team are transported 500 years into the future, onto a Firefly class transport.How will they adjust to this new life? Rating may change later on.
1. An Uncomfortable Ride Through Time

**A/N **I had the idea for this a year or so ago, I just didn't write it down. Please rate and review, so I can improve it, and to get ideas for what happens later on.

* * *

Just a normal day on ctf_2fort. Nearing the end of the round, the RED Engineer's buildings started to malfunction. Had it just been one, Engineer would have passed it off due to a faulty connection, nor was there an electro-sapper to be seen on any of Engineer's creations. Therefore, with eleven PhD's helping him, Engineer deduced that there was an electromagnetic pulse building somewhere, and it was affecting his machines. To further prove this theory, when Pyro went through the Intelligence Room, the pyrotechnician gave the entire room a good scorching, but didn't kill any BLU Spies.

When the round ended, RED had won, but, instead of the usual end-of-round killing spree, the RED team were transported five hundred years in the future as the electromagnetic pulse was released.

* * *

'Blasted energy pulse' thought Engineer, as he re-materialised in a very red, rust coloured room with an accelerator of some sort running down the middle, and a hammock in the corner by the door.

* * *

"Bloody hell." exclaimed Demoman, as he landed in a large, grey, metal warehouse, before the Scotsman collapsed from excessive binge-drinking.

* * *

"Not good." muttered Heavy, as he found himself in a kitchen, with a table in the middle of the room, and some yellow pillars with flowers painted on them, before the Russian went through the kitchen looking for something to eat.

* * *

"Mph." mumbled Pyro, who had arrived in an empty metal bedroom with yellow windows.

* * *

"No way!" shouted Scout, being that he had appeared in a lounge with a couple of sofas, but the boy quickly exited the room.

* * *

"This has got to be real bad." groaned Soldier, who was near to something. Soldier had no idea about its function, or what it how it did it, but due to Soldier's limited knowledge of aircraft, thought it was a thruster.

* * *

"Crikey. There's some real shonking business going on around 'ere." grumbled Sniper, as a waste reclamation unit hummed nearby, and a reactor buzzed further away.

* * *

"Not a nice ride, but nice surgery." said Medic with glee to Archimedes, as both had turned up in a clean, and very white, surgery.

* * *

"Not the finest moment, I admit, but... I don't recognise the place outside of those windows." remarked Spy with some concern in his voice, as he had ended up on the bridge of a ship, plane or, against Spy's wishes, a spaceship.

* * *

"Ma'am, the entire RED team has disappeared." said Miss Pauling.

"I am quite aware of that. Stop their pay immediately." replied the Administrator.

Miss Pauling did as her chain-smoking employer had bidden her, as she knew that arguing would get her no-where.

* * *

**A/N** So here is the first chapter. Please, as I said earlier, rate and review.


	2. The Crew

They had had a decent haul, as Mal Reynolds had managed to get, through some of Jayne's mates, a ship-load of weapons on behalf on Badger to a canyon on Bellerophon. When they arrived, only Zoë and Book remained on-board, as the rest of the crew, after having been aboard _Serenity _for several weeks, save a quick resupply stop on the way, were very keen to help move the cargo.

* * *

Book, in his quarters, heard indecipherable mumbling coming from the room opposite his. The priest moved quietly though the open door to his quarters, and slowly opened the door to the room where the noise was coming from. When the door was open far enough that Book could see through, he saw the back of a gas-mask in the room. Book then slowly closed the door, and jammed the door shut with a short length of spare piping that must have come from the reactor above him. He'll have to talk to Kaylee about that when she gets back. Still, he'd best wait for the captain to get back, as it wouldn't be long until his return.

* * *

Zoë was in forward hallway when she heard a foreign sounding voice coming from the closed airlock to the bridge. No-one had passed her, so, Zoë thought, the person would have had to have got there through the EVA hatch and the avionics bay beneath the bridge. Despite this, they would need a mighty fine ladder to do that, and it would have been difficult to put the ladder against the hull without making a noise.

After a quick trip to the armoury and taking her favourite shotgun, Zoë crept up the gangway to the bridge airlock, which she opened without a sound, but when she got onto the bridge, no-one was there, despite Wash's dinosaurs being moved from where they were when _Serenity _landed. Zoë proceeded to search the avionics bay, the EVA hatch, and the escape pod there, but found nobody.

Zoë had just turned around when there was a very large thump from the compartment with the forward thruster. Zoë made her way as quickly as possible, and found a man in a red jacket and bowl of a helmet so big that it covered his eyes, who had a rocket launcher over his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" asked Zoë, cocking the shotgun..

"You explain that to me, you Communist maggot!" screamed Soldier.

"I don't have a clue. Now answer me - what are you doing here?"

"Of course you know why I'm here. I would be gibbing BLU maggots to pieces if you hadn't taken me. Where are the rest of the team?"

"There are more of you?"

"Of course there are."

Then, seemingly out of no-where thanks to his Cloak and Dagger, Spy spoke.

"Oh Soldier, who will they ever find to replace you? Anyone?"

"Who's there?" asked Zoë, spinning around quickly but finding no-one.

"A French frog who is someone I wouldn't mind dead."

As Spy hadn't decloaked and was standing in the bridge airlock, when Spy closed it, Zoë was shocked. However, when Soldier went to open the airlock, he found that Spy had locked it.

"Dammit."

* * *

Spy went over to where he had seen the handset which the Frenchman had correctly assumed was the intercom. He took it off, and began talking. However, Spy had not realised the Mal was returning, and that the Cloak and Dagger was running out of charge, resulting in a flicker.

* * *

Mal thought he saw something move around the cockpit of _Serenity_, which was still some distance away, so he called Jayne over.

"Jayne, do you see anything in the cockpit of _Serenity_?" asked Mal.

"No, sir, nothin's there. Your eyes must be playing tricks on you. If there is someone in there, I'll break his neck." replied Jayne.

In some respects, Jayne was right – bright lights after weeks of darkness did that to you.

* * *

Throughout _Serenity_, Spy's voice resounded.

"Gentlemen, which does not include the woman outside the bridge, nor any other crew-member of this ship, I think it would be a good idea if we convene in the galley, which is above the cargo bay, immediately."

Very shortly afterwards, all but Sniper were in the galley, as Pyro had been released from the room he had appeared and was imprisoned in. Sniper was concealed in the cargo bay with an earpiece and microphone, and Engineer was good enough to erect a Sentry and a Dispenser at a convenient position near the cargo bay airlock, despite having stuck a sign to warn anyone approaching that his Sentry was operating there.

"Now, we are on a spaceship. The rest of the crew will be coming sometime in the near future. Any suggestions?" asked Spy. Despite his orders, Zoë and Book had turned up, which had frustrated him.

"Captain Reynolds would appreciate your presence here more if Zoë and I were there to tell him that none of us here know why you had appeared on his ship, although, if Engineer is correct, we can tell him how you came to be on _Serenity_." replied Book.

"Good idea mates, but you two better get down here quick, they're coming." said Sniper through his microphone.

"Sniper, there is a switch on the underside of the Sentry. Flick it to turn it off." said Engineer.

"Good idea mate!"

Sniper managed to turn off the Sentry and hide where he was before when the airlock in the cargo bay opened.

* * *

The first thing that hit Mal when he got back to _Serenity_ wasn't a bullet, but the fact that he now had a camper van, a pick-up truck, several potted plants, a BLU briefcase, a Sentry and a Dispenser, and some very confused doves in his cargo bay.

"What are these doing on my boat?" half asked, half exclaimed Mal.

"Do you think it was Badger? This has got to be his worst joke if it is, and I wouldn't mind killing him for it." asked Jayne.

"Badger doesn't have access to these sorts of items. He could do the plants and the doves, but nothing else." said Kaylee.

"Captain, I may have an explanation." said Book, from an overhead gangway.

"What is that, exactly?" asked Mal.

"Some men also came along with these items. They claim to be from 1968, and one, a relaxed and intellectual Texan, claims that there was some sort of electromagnetic pulse which caused them to be transported from their time to ours."

"1968. Humans were still inhabiting _Earth That _Was at that time, so these men, and some of the items here, would be very valuable if their story is true." considered Simon.

"Enough of that, let's pay these men a little visit. Maybe break a few skulls, show them they don't camp on _Serenity_." said Jayne.

"Keep yabbin' that big mouth mate, while you still have it." muttered Sniper as he flicked the safety off his rifle.

"I heard that, you gorram fool. And you best shut your mouth unless you want your skull smashed in, like any of your friends that threaten me." replied Jayne, who didn't know exactly where Sniper was among the clutter of the cargo bay, but would have gone searching for him had it not been for Mal.

"Stop it Jayne, or I will shove you out of an airlock into space. Let this Texan give me the full story before you go breaking anyone's skulls."

Jayne grumbled.

"Thanks mate." whispered Sniper, but wasn't heard by Mal, who it was intended for, or anyone else in the cargo bay.

* * *

**A/N **What are the reactions of _Serenity's _crew when they first see the RED team? Reviews needed, not just for encouragement, but also for the plot.


	3. Mal speaks to Engineer

**A/N:** Here is chapter 3, which was improved by Smorgesborg. My thanks to him.

* * *

Mal, Book and Jayne were in the aft corridor, next to the closed door to the galley, but couldn't see anything as the window had been covered with something. However, they could hear faintly what sounded like somebody singing. On Book's insistence, and Mal's inner sense of reason, Mal had ordered everyone else to their post or their quarters to stop the RED team from seeing them as a threat and rioting, but had Jayne for safety.

Mal opened the door, and was greeted by a fat Russian male with a Hound Dog and sunglasses, singing, with an assortment of other men. The Russian was saying something along the lines of "Sandvich and me going to beat your ass…" over and over again.

Zoë, in the corner of the room where there were some more comfortable seats, beckoned to Mal. Sitting next to Zoë was a bloke in overalls and a yellow construction hat.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves." said Mal.

"Indeed they do, captain." replied Zoë.

"Now, what are these men doing on my boat?"

"I think Engineer would explain better."

"And that would be you?" asked Mal.

"Heck yeah. As Book has probably already told you all, we're from 1968. Now, two brothers called Redmond and Blutarch assembled nine mercenaries to fight over their dead father's land. My grandfather, Radigan Conagher, was hired by Blutarch to build a machine to artificially allow him to live longer than his brother, as fighting didn't seem to be doing any good. Radigan agreed to build the machine for Blutarch. Later, he was approached by a woman, who offered him Australium-"

"What is Australium?" Mal beckoned.

"All righty then, Australium is a rare Element found in the Australian Continent. It has a queer property that those exposed to it for an extended period of time develop higher Intelligence Quotients, longer and stronger bones, over-active facial hair follicles, and a fond thirst for beer."

"Strange side effects," Jayne input.

"I said the effects were queer. Now, the mysterious woman gave it to him to build Blutarch's Machine, under the stipulation that he covertly builds an identical machine for Redmond as well. However, neither of the two brothers wouldn't outlive the other, so the war between them continued to ravage on. Now, we were the latest mercenaries for Reliable Excavation and Demolition, which is owned by Redmond, fighting Builder's League United, owned by Blutarch." said Engineer.

"That last bit seems true, as one of these men, the one in the oversized helmet, blamed me for him being here, and that 'he would be gibbing BLU maggots'." said Zoë.

Engineer continued.

"Nearing the end of one skirmish, where we had to capture the enemy briefcase..."

"There's a blue one in the cargo bay." said Mal.

"That would be the last one we were capturing, the one after which we were transported to this time. Anyway, the machines that ah created, and two of which ah erected in the cargo bay, were malfunctioning. Despite this, there weren't any enemies around who would be able to do that to my handiwork, and the madman in the gasmask over there proved it when they torched the place but didn't kill any spahs. When the round ended, we were victorious. But then an electromagnetic pulse was released, transporting us here." continued Engineer.

"Any reason why? It just don't make sense why you're here." mused Jayne.

"Maybe BLU, as they would want us out of the way, but it is unlikely. Ah deal with mechanics and practical problems, son, not philosophy." Engineer replied.

"So, you have no idea, and you're all mercenaries. Who is everyone?" asked Mal.

"Soldier is the one in the oversized helmet, Scout is the one with the baseball bat, Pyro is the one in the gasmask, Spy is the one leaning against the wall with his cigarette case open, Doc is the white-coated man, Sniper was the man hiding in the cargo bay, the black cyclops is our demolition expert, the one singing is Heavy Weapons Guy." answered Engineer.

"Well, Jayne, you could have defiantly lost your mouth, if that was a sniper in the cargo bay. Probably your life on top of that." said Mal.

"Captain, these men will be hanging around for a few days, so they'll need somewhere to sleep." mentioned Book.

"I was coming to that." replied Mal.

It was eventually decided that Sniper would sleep in his van, Soldier on the bed of Engineer's pick-up truck, Pyro in the room opposite Book's, Medic in the room next to Simon's, Spy in the available room in the crew quarters, Engineer on the hammock in the engine room, Heavy and Demoman in the communal area outside the surgery, and Scout in the empty shuttle.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed. Please rate and review.


	4. Return to Serenity

TF2 reunion on Beaumonde

Sniper and Engineer were dropped off on Persephone, where they could act as liaisons to Badger for Mal. Medic went to Ariel to work at the hospital, Spy to Santho as it was his sort of planet, Soldier went to Shadow, Scout to Beaumonde, Pyro to Boros, Heavy to New Melbourne, and Demo to Paquin.

Most of them managed to get decent work, like healing people or eliminating pests. However, the few that didn't get a job or two ended up living like hermits, foraging for themselves.

Several years later, Engineer and Sniper got a call from Mal to say that he'd be meeting them at the docks for a little reunion. Mal said that he was looking for a few new people to crew his Firefly, as Wash and Book had died, and Kaylee, Simon, River and Inara had left to go where they could fit in, so Mal needed a doctor, a mechanic, and a decent pilot. As he had a fairly decent memory of the RED team, he went and picked them up.

When Serenity landed, the ramp into the cargo bay opened, and the two drove their vehicles on-board. Their former team-mates all looked considerably older. For example, Sniper had a beard, but, along with his hair, it was very grey, and wrinkles were appearing in his skin. That applied to most of the others too, but none of them appeared to be going bald. If they were, they were hiding it under their hat. Scout and Soldier weren't there, but the rest of their former team had learnt that both had moved on from them. Their former team had also learnt that Scout was raising a family, and Soldier had his own ranch and was in a major Alliance boxing tournament, so neither of them was a good choice.

Still, the rest of them were up for a job, and, remembering Mal's less-than-legal activities, were prepared for a bit of a thrill.

"Well Mr. Conagher, you're my new mechanic, now that Kaylee has run off with Simon. If you do your job, you'll get paid, and we'll get on very well together." said Mal to Engineer.

"Thanks, cap'n. Who else is gettin' employed, may I ask?" inquired Engineer.

"You all are, because each one of you has your own strengths and weaknesses, so employing the lot of you means that those weaknesses get balanced out. Most of you will be sleeping in the passenger dorm, but the next time I take passengers, I'll do a small amount of rearranging, and everything would be fine."

"You weren't just passin' through, so where did you get the money so you could pick us all up?"

"A small Alliance bank robbery. And the good thing was that it couldn't be traced back to us, so Alliance don't get onto us."

"A bank robbery? How many of you were around when you did it?"

"Me, Jayne and Zoë. It was a mighty fine robbery, and they didn't see it comin', nor see the money go."

"Problem was, and still is, that Zoë is as temperamental as an opera singer ever since the death of Wash – the yield of her ideas are low, the talking to her is difficult, the extraction information from her is murder, the trying to understand what she says invites disaster, and her reports are unsatisfactory." Mal complained, "Though we managed to pull it off, in the spite of such setbacks."

"Understood," Dell stated. "But all this time, ah've been thinking about returning to our time period. Before, we did not spend enough of a time span on this fine ship, and now ah was thinking that ah could get started on a device that could return us home." Mal gave him a sideways glance. "Of course, such device would be built in the downtime, when ah'm not spending time repairing the vessel."

Mal sighed, "So your time here will be limited."

"Until then," Dell beamed, "it will be an honour serving under you, cap'n."


	5. Teleportation

Mal was going down to the engine room, where Engineer, who was having some free time, was building the machine that would return his team to their own time. When Mal entered the room, Engineer didn't turn around, but did mutter something along the lines of "Hey there, cap'n.".

Mal replied with "Hi.", and looked at what Engineer was doing over his shoulder. With the limited knowledge of Engineer's buildings, Mal recognised the machine that Engineer was working on was a teleporter entrance. Connected to the teleporter entrance, through a variety of coloured wires, was the casing for a dispenser.

"Engineering isn't my area, but how is that going to get you back to your own time? Doesn't it need an exit?" asked Mal.

"Ah'm reconfiguring this entrance so that it teleports us, along with the stuff that initially came through with us, through time, not across, if ya get mah meaning. When finished, it will be part of mah pick-up for the nes'ry power. The 'porter will emit a field that covers Serenity, and we'll all go back in time, along with things like Sniper's van and Medic's doves. Ah've already solved the problem of not havin' an exit, so, when the time comes, it'll teleport us to Mann's land in New Mexico without the exit, but, because there ain't no exit, Ah can't be certain where we'll end up, nor am Ah certain the date that we'll arrive, but Ah've made it get us back to within two decades of us leavin'." replied Engineer.

"Two decades? That could be a long time before or after you got sent here by that electrical pulse."

"Consid'rin' that this will be takin' us five hundred years through time, there's gonna be some degree of inaccuracy."

"Right."

"Ah appreciate the help that you and your crew have given to mah team, an' patience on top of that, for the last seven months, but this little 'porter will be finished in about a week, so Ah can finish making corrections to it. After that, mah team will be eager to go through, and we won't be here long after completion."

"Thanks for the forewarning. I'll start looking for more crew, and I'll radio your other two team-mates, see if they want to go back with the rest of you."

"Alrighty then. Ah appreciate your help."

Mal left the room. The former Independent sergeant felt the forecoming loss of Engineer and his team-mates aboard Serenity as he walked along the ship's corridors. Going through rooms, he remembered all of the good times that they had had, and all of the bad things that they had endured together, as a team. The time Medic had spent several weeks making Mrs Warren feel better since the death of her husband, and the time that everyone had been entertained by Sniper's dancing in the cargo bay following the best robbery that Mal had ever taken part in. Over the last seven months, Mal had bonded with the team, considered them as friends, and it hurt him that they would be leaving soon, and that he could do nothing about it. Their presence was all over Serenity, like the improved accelerator core in the engine room, to the Vanilla Medigun, made from bits scavenged from dead ships, in the surgery, and to the bobble-head on the pilot's console. To Mal, this was worse than before, when he had lost most of his crew, even though he had experience with it. With his former crew, they had their problems, and sometime didn't work together as well as they could, but the RED team members on Serenity worked together, had overcome their differences, and their strengths, despite their weakness, made them so much better as a team, which probably made their leaving so much more difficult.

Mal went onto the bridge without noticing it, so lost in his thoughts. Sniper took him out of his thoughts.

"Crikey, captain, are you alright? You almost fell down the stairs into the avionics bay."

"I'm fine, thanks. It's just that Engineer said that the teleporter that would take you back to your time would be finished in about a week, and I'll have to go back to an almost empty ship."

"You want more crew? I'll sort that out for you if you want me to. I'll also talk to Soldier and Scout, see if they want to come with us, and pick them up if they do."

"Thank you, Sniper."

Mal walked of the bridge, and went into his quarters, where to deal with his emotions, Mal wrote a novel, called Get to the Firefly, Lads!, in reference to what Sniper said during the robbery before dancing in the cargo bay. The book was about Mal's experiences with the RED team in a rather short six days. He went through it, took out all of the errors, and made another copy of it in three more days. In the novel, Mal praised teamwork and friendship, along with the pain of loss and emptiness. He wrote entirely of what had happened to begin with, explaining the mysterious circumstances that the RED team had arrived, then them moving away and coming back, and now the loss that he was facing because of how well these men worked together and with him, Zoe and Jayne. Due to both Soldier and Scout both wanting to go back to 1967 with the rest of their team and the time it took to collect them, Mal was able to hand the second copy of Get to the Firefly, Lads! to Engineer to take back with him.

Before he left, Sniper gave the locations of several prospective new crewmembers that Mal might want to consider.

When everyone was ready, and all had said goodbye and shook hands, Engineer started up the modified teleporter. Like the Texan had said, Serenity was covered in a field that took the RED team and all that had arrived on Serenity from 1967, seven months ago, was transported back in time.

* * *

**A/N** If you didn't want it to go like this, then you should have reviewed or given me a shout through the PM system. Still, please review, as I need encouragement. So far, Smorgesborg is the only person who's given me encouragement and constructive critism.


	6. 1986

The RED team were transported through time, and rematerialised at Teufort in roughly the same positions that they had left from. However, in the three years that they had been gone, the bases seemed to have aged considerably. The Administrator's voice boomed through the loudspeakers.

"Mission begins in ten seconds!"

Soldier, who had materialised on the covered bridge with his rocket launcher, shotgun, and shovel, stood in a defiant position in front of the BLU base. Meanwhile, his team-mates, who had also materialised with their weapons, hurried to the battlements to see who their replacements were, before noticing Soldier was being his usual self. No one was able to do anything about it, as the mission began immediately afterwards.

The RED team saw their replacements run onto the battlefield, showing the lack of skill that the replacements had. Despite this, they were more interested in the reaction of the BLU team rushing out onto the battlefield, and discovering Soldier right outside their base with his rocket launcher in one hand, shovel in the other, and a massive grin plastered over his face.

"Did you miss me, you communist maggots?" inquired Soldier, before the shocked BLU team were either gibbed or smacked around the face by a garden tool.

The Administrator, sitting in her office, watched with mirth the BLU team react to seeing their enemy from 1967, and, after years of their skills worsening due to the rapidly assembled RED team, having to adjust their tactics.

After the battle, a decisive RED victory, both RED teams returned to their base. Engineer, looking at the Mann Co. calendar on the wall, saw that it was April 30th, 1986, which was nineteen years after the electromagnetic pulse had transported him and the rest of his team into the future.

Talking with the replacement Engineer, the former Engineer found out that the replacement team were rapidly assembled and badly trained. Also, Engineer found out that RED had lost every battled since his disappearance, and that the replacement RED team were slowly getting better, while a superior RED team was supposedly training but never appeared.

Strangely enough, despite never getting many letters through the post and that the former RED team had been away for so long, there were a couple of outstanding bills for Soldier's rib-eating habits, a letter from the US government to Sniper saying that his Jarate was now considered a biohazard, and a letter for Heavy from one of his sisters.

Sniper ignored his letter, Soldier wrote out a check for the money he owed to the Rib Palace, but Heavy read his letter, and his face fell.

"Oh no." grunted Heavy.

"What's up, mate?" asked Sniper.

"My sister, the one who moved to Ukraine, has been evacuated from her home. And she decided to come here."

"Why's she been evacuated?" asked the replacement Scout.

"A reactor at one of Soviet Russia's glorious nuclear power plants has gone boom, so the area was evacuated a few days later." replied Heavy.

"But how are we going to accommodate Heavy's sister? There are already eighteen of us here, in the middle of a war. It won't end happy, I'll tell you that." said Sniper.

"Vell, there are several spare beds in the surgery. The Fräulein could sleep there, at least, until better accommodation can be sorted out." said the replacement Medic.

* * *

The following day, there was a cease-fire as the Administrator decided what to do with the former RED team, so both RED teams were a little on the nervous side. The former Sniper, in his nest, saw a small figure on the edge of his horizon, coming from the direction of the train station in Well. Sniper looked down the scope of his rifle, and, thanks to the distance, fiddled with the scope until he could see who the person was.

It turned out to be a stereotypical Russian woman, similar to Heavy in many respects, but with lots of blonde curly hair. She was carrying a suitcase. Sniper picked himself up from where he was sitting, and went looking for Heavy, who was playing chess with Medic.

"Oi, fatty, it looks like your sister is comin'." said Sniper.

"I will go meet her." replied the Russian.

Sniper and Medic watched as Heavy lumbered off to the woman, and, after several moments of talking, gave her a bear hug. The schizophrenic horned man, Cernunnos, crept up behind them, until he realised that he was terrorising the wrong fanfiction, and completely disappeared. Heavy then escorted his sister to the RED base, where they talked to each other, until the other RED mercenaries started asking lots of questions about her and her life.

The following day, the 1967 RED team went to the Administrator's office, at her request, to answer her questions. These went along the lines of "where did you go?", "what happened?", and "how did you get back?", and the RED team answered as best they could. After she asked these questions and got some answers, the Administrator went into thought. A short while passed, before the Administrator payed them that week's wages, two weeks severance pay, and formally sacked all of them. The former RED team left the office after that.

Most of the team were uncertain about where to go, but each team member eventually decided that they would go back to their home country or state after training their replacements. This took many months, and a lot of dirty words at almost every time of day and night. When the replacements were of a decent skill in their profession, the work of the former RED team was done. Over the days following this, the former RED team slowly left the RED Teufort base, until none of the 1967 team remained.

* * *

Five hundred years later, Mrs Warren, after days of boredom, bought a book from a suspect dealer, before realising it was a rather old and battered copy of Get to the Firefly, Lads!. Inside the cover, the book stated that it was first printed in the 1990s. Zoë called Mal over.

"Looks like they might have been telling the truth about being from 1967, and they got back around the time that they left." said Mal.

"Sure does, sir." replied Zoë.

"Now, we're going to talk to Badger about this deal he mentioned."

"Right you are, sir."

* * *

**A/N** That's probably the end of this fanfiction. I might continue it sometime in the future, but I don't have any clues as to how I could write it. Reviews would be appreciated.


End file.
